


Un giorno speciale

by Omibombay



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, PWP, Romance, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È il compleanno di Chris e Zach ha un’idea tutta sua di come festeggiarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un giorno speciale

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: RPF - Attori - Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: one shot  
> Personaggi: Christopher Pine, Zachary Quinto, un po’ tutti  
> Coppia: slash  
> Pairing: ChrisXZach  
> Rating: NC-17, rosso, M  
> Avvertimenti: PWP, lemon  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: Zachary Quinto e Christopher Pine non mi appartengono. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro per il puro gusto di scrivere.

La luce del sole e lo sciabordio delle onde lo destarono lentamente, si mosse piano aprendo gli occhi impiegando qualche momento per ricordarsi dove si trovava.  
Erano a Miami, in un piccolo cottege sulla spiaggia lontano da tutti e tutto. Avevano bisogno di quella vacanza per stare un po’ da soli, nient’altro che loro poiché, spesso, il lavoro li costringeva lontani.  
Volse la testa e un sorriso gli increspò le labbra. Il suo compagno dormiva ancora profondamente, voltato verso nella sua direzione.  
Le labbra socchiuse, una mano nascosta sotto il cuscino, l’altra protesa che gli sfiorava la coscia. Il corpo nudo mollemente adagiato sul materasso.  
Un angelo biondo. Ecco chi era per lui Christopher Pine. Un angelo che gli aveva illuminato la sua vita. Avrebbe passato ore ad osservarlo, ma quel giorno aveva altri programmi.  
Contro voglia scese dal letto, si cinse i fianchi con un asciugamano e con passo felpato raggiunse la cucina.

Poco dopo tornò in camera, dove Chris dormiva ancora, salì sul letto: era tempo di destarlo.  
Con il dorso di due dita percorse la sua gamba dal ginocchio fino alla coscia, poi il fianco…  
Un brivido increspò quella pelle abbronzata mentre un sospiro più profondo era il segno che si stava svegliando. Quando si girò verso la sua mano, poté ammirarlo in tutta la sua bellezza.  
Gli toccò il petto con la mano aperta e risalì sfiorandogli distrattamente un capezzolo.  
“Zachary…” mormorò leccandosi le labbra piano, socchiudendo appena gli occhi, due oceani più azzurri del mare oltre la finestra.  
L’altro uomo si chinò a baciare quella bocca e, in risposta, il compagno tuffò le dita nei suoi capelli neri, lasciandosi accarezzare.  
“Buon giorno, cuor mio” sussurrò sulle sue labbra sollevandosi appena, Chris sorrise “Un buon giorno davvero” rispose attirandolo a sé. Baciandolo ancora.  
Zach si ritrovò a sorridere come uno sciocco, quell’uomo aveva un potere immenso su di lui e, forse non se ne rendeva nemmeno conto. Il suo angelo biondo sbatté le lunghe ciglia reprimendo uno sbadiglio.  
“La colazione è pronta” annunciò tirandosi indietro.  
Christopher lo guardò sollevando perplesso un sopracciglio, solitamente si alzavano e preparavano la colazione insieme.  
“Mi stai viziando” constatò sfregandosi gli occhi ancora assonnati.  
“E ti dispiace?”  
“Affatto…” rispose sollevandosi sui gomiti tornando ad impossessarsi delle sue labbra scendendo lungo la sua schiena rimuovendo l’asciugamano.  
“Il caffè si raffredderà” protestò Zachary non spostandosi nemmeno di un millimetro.  
“Lo riscalderemo.”  
Erano bastate poche carezze nei punti giusti e Chris emise un lungo gemito, sfregandosi contro il compagno, il quale non poteva non accontentare il suo ragazzo dagli occhi come il mare e i capelli color dell’oro.  
Ora Christopher era completamente sveglio, teso ed in attesa. Osservava il bel moro sistemarsi cavalcioni su di lui, ondeggiare i fianchi in modo così provocante che dovette mordersi le labbra e concentrarsi per non venire subito.  
Con una lentezza esasperante Zachary si calò su di lui e Chris si tese annaspando in cerca d’aria, ogni volta era come se fosse la prima.  
Chris corrugò la fonte, afferrando i fianchi dell’uomo sopra di lui e imponendogli un ritmo, no la loro prima volta era stata disastrosa ed irruenta, quelle che erano venute dopo erano molto, molto meglio.  
Le labbra calde di Zach si unirono alle sue in un bacio lento e umido, muoveva la lingua nella sua bocca, allo stesso ritmo dei loro corpi uniti. Chris raggiunse il membro teso del compagno e lo massaggiò lentamente. Chiuse gli occhi rapito dalle sensazioni che essere stretto del corpo accogliente e caldo dell’altro gli trasmetteva.  
“Chris” ansimò sulla sua bocca mentre il moro si liberava nella sua mano, muovendosi ancora per permettergli di raggiungere la vetta del piacere.

Christopher lo sospinse sul letto stendendosi sopra di lui, mescolando i loro respiri, mentre Zach gli accarezzava i capelli e la base della nuca “Posso andare in cucina ora?” gli domandò all’orecchio solleticandoglielo con il respiro. Per tutta risposta Chris si lasciò scivolare sul materasso.  
L’uomo scese dal letto e, seguito dallo sguardo attento del compagno, sparì nella stanza adiacente per tornare qualche minuto dopo con un vassoio colmo. Chris rise sedendosi mentre Zach sistemava il tutto sul letto.  
“Amo fare colazione così” sussurrò prendendo una fetta biscottata e spalmandola di burro e marmellata.  
“Lo so.”  
Zach si sporse e leccò via un po’ di confettura dal mento di Chris, il quale sorrise e ne approfittò per catturargli le labbra, che sapevano di fragola.  
“Buon compleanno, Christopher” augurò sollevandosi appena da quella bocca che non si sarebbe mai stancato di baciare.  
Chris sorrise “È questo il mio regalo?” azzardò indicando i resti della colazione.  
“No, sono io il tuo regalo…” annunciò succhiandogli la base del collo sentendolo sospirare.  
“Meraviglioso…” sussurrò chiudendo gli occhi lasciandosi trasportare dalle sensazioni, ma Zach si tirò indietro “Finiamo di fare colazione!” esclamò bevendo un lungo sorso di caffè.  
“Spero che tu, Karl e altri non abbiate organizzato una festa a sorpresa. Sai che le detesto” iniziò posando la tazza e pulendosi la bocca con il tovagliolo.  
“No, non ho organizzato nulla del genere, ho altri programmi per oggi” proferì sornione e a conferma delle sue parole lo sospinse tra le lenzuola sfatte.

***

Il tramonto li colse abbracciati nel letto che profumava di loro, Christopher si alzò e prese il telefono avvicinandosi alla veranda.  
“Quarantasette messaggi e quindici chiamate perse” annunciò voltandosi verso Zachary il quale si era sollevato sostenendosi la testa con una mano, osservando l’uomo illuminato dagli stanchi raggi del sole morente.  
“Che cosa c’è?” domandò distogliendo gli occhi dal display del telefono.  
“Ti guardavo…”  
Chris reclinò il viso da un lato avvicinandosi sinuoso al letto, abbandonando l’apparecchio sul comodino avrebbe avuto tempo più tardi per leggere e rispondere ai messaggi.  
“Non sei ancora sazio?” domandò sospingendolo a stendersi e sdraiandosi su di lui.  
“Di te? Mai!”

***

Karl mise giù il telefono scuotendo il capo mentre Simon e Benedict sorrisero.  
“Se non li conoscessi, potrei anche preoccuparmi” sbuffò Karl riponendo il cellulare nella tasca posteriore dei jeans.  
“A questo punto è meglio ordinare” propose Alice richiamando l’attenzione del cameriere con un cenno della mano.  
“Zachary ci aveva detto che Chris detesta le feste a sorpresa” ricordò Anton.  
“Questa non è una festa a sorpresa è una pizza tra amici” ribadì Karl caparbio.  
“Sì, di cui Chris non era stato informato” lo rimbeccò Simon senza pietà, si divertiva un mondo a stuzzicare il collega.  
“Dettagli!” brontolò Karl “Appena becco Quinto gliene dico quattro, doveva solo portarlo qui. Non è una cosa difficile.”  
“Io una mezza idea di dove siano quei due ce l’ho” ammiccò John in direzione dei colleghi sui cui volti si disegnò un sorriso.  
“Sì, pure io” aggiunse Zoe scambiandosi uno sguardo d’intesa con Alice.  
“Beh allora possiamo raggiungerli noi!” propose Anton allegro.  
“No, è meglio di no!” frenò l’entusiasmo Benedict posandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
“Perché?”  
Karl lo guardò con uno sguardo più che eloquente ed il ragazzo arrossì di botto.  
“Ah… loro… cioè… ho capito” disse tuffando il naso nel menù.  
Una risata fragorosa attraversò tutto il tavolo.

***

Chris dormiva profondamente con il capo posato sul suo petto. Zachary teneva la mano affondata in quella morbida chioma bionda. Allungò un braccio e prese il telefono: aveva un sacco di chiamate perse quasi tutte di Karl. Sorrise tra sé.  
Scrisse un messaggio al collega -Scusa, ma non ho resistito a restare solo con Chris! La cena è solo rimandata! Z.-  
Abbandonò il telefono e contemplò ancora un momento il suo compagno. Si erano rincorsi per molto tempo, si erano feriti a vicenda, avevano litigato pesantemente, ma alla fine si erano sempre ritrovati. Un passo alla volta avevano chiarito tutto ed ora erano lì. Era vero che quello era il giorno del compleanno di Christopher, ma a ricevere il dono più bello era stato lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell’Autrice: ecco qui un piccolo regalino per il compleanno di Chris ^_^ auguri splendore dagli occhi blu.


End file.
